Storyline
Here is a page with the full story of this fan fiction. Prologue Flowerkit was bored. It was one of those days where everything was nice and warm and there was enough prey on the fresh-kill pile to feed the few cats in camp. Of course, it wasn’t enough to feed every single cat in BlogClan, so the deputy, Emberfang, had sent out three hunting patrols. Three. But there were enough cats to do that. She glanced up as Mistykit sent the moss-ball flying her way. It wasn’t a good throw, as it landed a couple tail-lengths away from her white forepaws. Normally, it would be much better. All the kits had good aim and played competitive games of moss-ball. Sometimes the whole Clan would watch. But not today. Too boring, too hot. Nothing to do. Flowerkit pushed the moss-ball toward Mistykit. She sighed as it landed in the dust about halfway across camp. Ugh. I can’t wait for cats to come back from patrol! It had been a couple months -or moons- since BlogClan had turned into cats. Since then, Cakestar had retired. She was way too young for that by human standards, but she was the only real adult among them, being like 40-50something. Her son, Hazelburrow, and Jayfrost were the only others, as far as Flowerkit knew, but they were 18 and 20. Realllly amazing adults. So Jayfrost had preferred not to become leader, instead making Iceflower her deputy. Iceflower became Icestar, the current leader, and she chose Emberfang, who for some reason arrived as a warrior rather than a kit. But there was also Kat, the former medicine cat. Around the time when Cakeheart and Jayfrost retired, Aspenflame had hinted that she needed help acting as the “mother” for all the kits. Kat had volunteered to become a full-time queen (but still be able to help out in the medicine den if needed). Her apprentice, Winterpaw, became Winterbreeze and took Owlwater as an apprentice. But Winterbreeze decided to become a warrior, and became an apprentice again. Owlwater decided to take Wavepaw as his apprentice. “I’mmmmm soooooo borrrreddddd…” Mistykit whined, jolting Flowerkit back to the present. She sighed. “Me too.” Flowerkit agreed. Staring at the sky looking for an answer was not going to work. Except it did. Or at least she had an idea while staring at it. “Hey, Mistykit!” she purred excitedly. Mistykit’s eyes gleamed. “You have an idea.” Flowerkit nodded. “Let’s play Ultimate Moss-Ball!” But the other kit frowned. “Are you sure that’s a good idea? Last time we played, it hit Cakeheart on the nose as she was walking into camp – while she was still Cakestar!” “We just had bad luck,” Flowerkit assured her. “Cakeheart and Icestar aren’t around to be hit on the nose this time!” “That’s what Icekit said last time,” Mistykit grumbled, but she backed to the farthest edge of camp. “Oh well. If this goes wrong, you owe me big-time!” she meowed, glancing nervously at the hole in the camp wall next to her. Flowerstream had fallen out of a tree and straight through the camp wall. She was resting in the warriors’ den with Wavepaw watching over her. Flowerkit raised her paw, the moss-ball dangling on one claw. As hard as she could, she threw the moss across camp. It shot over to Mistykit, bounced off her paw, and flew neatly through the hole and ricocheted off a tree, out of sight. Flowerkit met Mistykit’s accusing glare. “No one will suspect a clump of moss!” But then, she heard fur brush and an “Ow! Where did that moss come from?” Mistykit gave Flowerkit a look like “I told you so.” Because that meow belonged to Icestar. “She didn’t see us!” Flowerkit hissed to Mistykit. The two kits raced together into the nearest den – the warriors’ den. Flowerstream was curled in her nest nearby, with Wavepaw sitting next to her, looking like she was thinking hard. Both she-cats looked up as Mistykit and Flowerkit hurried inside, panicked. “Kits! What’s going on? Is GlitchClan attacking? Is someone hurt?” Flowerstream asked anxiously. Flowerkit looked at her paws, not speaking. Mistykit gave her a sharp nudge. “Your idea!” She hissed. “You explain.” Flowerkit sighed and looked up at Flowerstream. “We were playing Ultimate Moss-ball,” she began. “It flew through the hole and hit Icestar, but she didn’t see who threw it.” Flowerstream purred in amusement. “So you’re hiding.” The two kits ducked their heads, embarrassed. “Yes,” Flowerkit muttered after some hesitation and more prodding from Mistykit. Flowerstream gathered the kits to her with her tail. “It’s all right,” she purred. “Most exciting thing that’s happened in camp all day! Tell you what,” she meowed to the shameful kits. “How about I tell you about the time when Flame was kidnapped by TpyoCaln?” Wavepaw tipped her head, confused. “When was that?” Flowerstream flicked her ears. “You were a kit when she came back. They messed with her name, remember?” Wavepaw nodded slowly. “I was too young to understand it, though.” “We’re not!” Mistykit protested. Flowerkit nodded. “I want to hear!” The white kit meowed, ears pricked, and eyes eager. Flowerstream purred. “You’re fine. All of you, come here. It all started one day, when Flame was on patrol by herself on the border…” Chapter One Flame's tail was flickering around nervously; she could hear something rustling in the bushes behind her. Her heart started pumping faster and faster. It was one of those instincts that tell you to run away but she was frozen with fear. A black ear tip started to make its way out of the bushes, soon turning into a sleek black tom with ice blue eyes that had a hostile look to them. "Well, well, well... Look at what we hvae here. It seems you've goen too far out of the BlogClan territroy." snarled the tom. A cream tabby she-cat with hazel eyes emerged out of the bushes to join them. Flame guessed they were part of TpyoClan. She dreaded whatever was in store for here next. "Oh Fnag, she needs to be welocmed to TpyoClan. It'll be her new home. And she needs a new name."purred the tabby she-cat. Flame slowly backed away, hoping these strangers would forget what they were here for. Fnag looked dangerous, but the tabby she-cat seemed to be those greasy people who pretend to be nice even though they are really vicious. She remembered the fresh kill pile and her jolly memories with friends. "Speak up, manyg fur pelt! What's your name?"screeched Fnag. Flame shuddered and stuttered: "Er-my name? Um...It's Flame that Shines like Sun." The two other cats gave each other pointed glances. "Your name will now be Falme. I'm Rsoe. Now come along."meowed Rsoe. Flame reluctantly padded alongside Rsoe, feeling the sleely gaze of Fnag's eyes from the back of her pelt. She felt like pouncing on these cats, who did they think they were, telling her what to do and giving her a new name? But Flame knew the consequences of that. She wished she was the bravest cat of all the Clans, but like the saying goes, you can't make a leopard change its spots. As they entered this new territory, Flame shuddered. She felt chills up her spine even walking into this unknown territory. Her eyes widened at the dark and gnarled oak trees along with the creeping ivy branches. "Settlign in to this, aren't you?"smirked Fnag. "Um...sure, can I speak to your leader?"Flame nervously asked. "Of cuorse, but first elt me help you settle in,"Rsoe answered. "There's a lot to see." To Flame's delight, Fnag left to go on a hunting patrol. Rsoe seemed to have taken an interest in Flamef ro some unknown reason. Flame spotted a fresh kill pile much like BlogClan's but there was something much different she couldn't quite say. "This is our fresh kill pile. Right now, it's empyt, later on cats will come here and discuss parnks."explained Rsoe. As they soon traveled around the whole camp, Flame was feeling weary. Cats she didn't know had been gawking at her for the whole time. She couldn't wait to finally speak with their keader, Snadstar. "Rsoe, I'll take it frmo here."meowed a cat. "Oh thanks, Usk. See yuo later, Falme! And just for the record, Fnag isn't really that evil, he's like this to newcomres."purred Rsoe. Flame didn't really believed that but she told herself to give Fnag a chance. Flame suspiciously followed Usk into a dark cave. (At BlogClan) Breeze woke up with a jolt in the warrior den. Golden sunlight was streaming through a crack in the wall. She groggily began to clean her fur as she stretched. Breeze padded out into the open clearing. "Breeze! Why such a late bird? The early bird catches the worm."purred her apprentice Poppypaw. Breeze playfully swatted at her apprentice's ear. "I have my reasons. Don't we have some training to do? You'll need some work if you want to be a warrior."teased Breeze. Poppypaw followed her long strides. "Hello Breeze! I've just started to organize the patrols. I still need Flame though, have you seen her?"meowed Iceflower. "Come to think of it, no. I can look for her but give me a few minutes."replied Breeze. She took Poppypaw behind the den and said: "You need to go train with Sundance and Winterpaw. I have to take care of this. Behave yourself and don't mention this to anyone." Breeze saw Poppypaw's light brown ears twitch in frustration but she left anyways. Emberfang walked up to her. "I don't mean to interrupt but I think you should ask around to find Flame, she should be here somewhere." She nodded in agreement and padded off the medicine cat den where she saw Wavepaw. "Good morning. Have you seen Flame?"asked Breeze, her golden pelt on end. Her hope slowly faded as Wavepaw's green eyes widened. "No, I should notify Owlwater though. I'll tell you if I find anything out."Wavepaw solemnly promised. '' Now what? I guess I should check the borders for her pawprints. concluded Breezey. She left the camp after notifying Flowerstream what she was doing. A path seemed to have started along a few oak trees, so Breezey followed cautiously as if she expected to be captured. She stopped abruptly near a grove of bushes that marked the border between TpyoClan and BlogClan. The familiar smell of Flame grew stronger near this area. ''Did TpyoClan have anything to do with this? They're not a bad group though, they just enjoy pranks. ''She dismissed the thoughts quickly, but she couldn't help the nauseous feeling crawling up her throat. At the same time, Breeze could still sense something fishy. ''If Flame went here alone, then why would she be gone? It's not like ''she volunteered to joined TypoClan. ''Something in her brain lit up! It made perfect sense. Flame had been captured by TpyoClan. And Breeze didn't know what to do about it. She finally decided that she should go back to camp and tell Iceflower. After all, how bad could it be? "Uh...Iceflower. I have some bad news. Flame has been captured by TpyoClan-there's so much evidence pointing to that."stated Breeze. She looked down on the ground with shame. ''I'm sorry, Flame, I'm just not the hero type. ''"Good news or not the Clan still needs to know. It's in their best interests."decided Iceflower. She had brought Raggedoak(one of the most loyal warriors)in to help make the decision. Raggedoak nodded gravely at Breeze. She closed her eyes, pretending that all was perfectly fine. Breeze glanced up at the Highrock where Iceflower was standing to make her announcement. Dread crept up her spine. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"yowled Iceflower. All the cats streamed out of the dens and the training areas to listen to Iceflower. Maplesky padded to stand beside Breeze. "As some of us might know, Flame has gone missing,"started Iceflower slowly. "It seems that she has been captured by TpyoClan." At this, many cats were talking. "TpyoClan, I always knew they were no good!"hissed one cat. "Oh no, TpyoClan's so scary!"retorted another. Then all the noice was replaced by bickering. "It doesn't help to argue! Let Iceflower talk."Aspenflame murmured softly. Her words seemed to soothe the whole Clan. "Yes, this is a problem, but there is no need to attack. We will wait until she is returned to us."explained Iceflower. Breeze didn't want to wait. This was serious! Maplesky turned to her and gave her a look that said: 'If Iceflower wants peace, we will have peace.' Chapter Two